1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to container for tablets, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to containers for retaining and concealing tablets arrayed in blister packs and used for purposes such as birth control.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
The utilization of birth control tablets generally requires that the tablets be taken one at a time in a preselected order on an daily basis. The tablets are dispensed in accordance with either a 21-day cycle or a 28-day cycle regime. It has been found that utilizing blister packs arranged in seven columns, one for each day, and either three rows or four rows to make up the 21-day or 28-day cycle, provides a satisfactory approach.
Since the blister packs may be carried around by the birth control user, it is necessary to protect the tablets in the blister pack from damage which ma occur over the cycle. This need has resulted in numerous arrangements for retaining blister packs. Many of the prior art packages for retaining birth control blister packs are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture in that they have latches and hinges. Moreover, they may from time to time become jammed. These devices are exemplified by the dial type of container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,709. The operation of these dial-type dispensers may not be readily apparent to all users and from time to time mistakes are made in dispensing the tablets due to the complexity of these dispensers. Other types of tablet containers using oval or circular arrangements are exemplified by the containers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,283,885 and 4,165,709.
As exemplified perhaps by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,397 and 3,504,788 there are several tablet containers for birth control tablets which have flexible covers. These particular arrangements do not adequately protect the tablets in that pressure applied to the covers can damage the tablets or cause the tablets to be inadvertently dispensed through the trays upon which they are mounted. In order to avoid this, many commercial containers have domed covers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,190; 3,584,598; 3,579,883 and 3,630,171 are illustrative of tablet containers which utilize hinged covers. Containers using hinged covers are relatively expensive in that they require both a hinge and a latch. These parts must be carefully molded and are subject to wear and breakage. Moreover, when these containers have compartments for dispensing tablets, the dispensed tablets tend to become jammed in the compartments. Accordingly, containers utilizing hinged covers have several drawbacks.
There are also numerous patents disclosing a tablet-containing tray disposed within a sleeve, however, none of these arrangements have been specifically adapted to the art of dispensing birth control tablets so as to cure the deficiencies of prior art birth control containers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,355 and 3,397,770 each disclose partial covers, however they do not disclose just how one would adhere in an indicia strip or support a blister pack. Nor do they disclose a reliable coupling between the cover and tray or an arrangement for preventing the tray from sagging with respect to the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,134 discloses a tray which is slideable in a sleeve with a stop, however there is no disclosure of a stop which is configured in a easily manufactured arrangement which also adequately supports the tray with respect to the cover in which it is received. Trays which have complex and extensive surface contact with the sleeves or covers in which they are received can upon occasion rather easily become jammed since debris can collect in convoluted surfaces.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for containers for tablets such as blister packaged birth control tablets, which containers do not have drawbacks such as the drawbacks of the afore-discussed patents. Moreover, there is a need for such container wherein the container has the general appearance of a cosmetic item.